Forming Bonds
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Ichigo has been trapped in Los Noches for over four months now and ever since his first week has been the number zero Espada, recently he attempted another escape and was caught by Gin. As punishment Aizen adds a special feature to Ichigo's body. How will his blue haired nemesis react upon seen Aizen's latest work.
1. Chapter 1

**Forming Bonds**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach TT-TT

**Warning-** Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read, as well as the yaoi there will be slight maybe major violence, half-hearted rape (he is willing just not happily willing). GrimmIchi

**Summary-** Ichigo has been trapped in Los Noches for over four months now and ever since his first week has been the number zero Espada, recently he attempted another escape and was caught by Gin. As punishment Aizen adds a special feature to Ichigo's body. How will his blue haired nemesis react upon seen Aizen's latest work.

Okay people I hope you like, this has a bit of Ichigo cross dressing at the start but hose clothes are soon ripped off anyway ;) In any case prepare your fangirl face and begin!

Chapter One

Ichigo sits in his chair and sighs for probably the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. He'd been given his own tower, mainly so he didn't know how to get around anywhere apart from where he needed to know, like the kitchen, toilet, bathroom etc. Oh and he of course new how to get to Aizen or Gin's rooms/offices.

"Might as well give it another shot." He mumbles standing and ruffling his bright orange hair. Grabbing Zangetsu Ichigo releases his bankai and flash steps out of his tower knowing every corner and step well enough to walk it with his eyes closed. Looking both ways he decides to try the way to the right this time, having tried and failed the left passage at least four times in a row. After running for about five minutes at full speed and already turned back several hallways due to dead ends he decides to just cut through the walls and see how far he gets.

*Slash* one wall down, *slash* that's the second. "Hey what's going on!" He hears a female voice call out. *Slash, slash, slash* Walls three, four and five gone. *Slash* the last wall down and Ichigo is suddenly blinded by bright light, stepping through the rubble Ichigo looks around, slowly and cautiously walking across the bridge he'd stumbled upon. Hearing voices he decides he's basked in the sun long enough and jumps of the bridge onto the ground and takes off at full speed straight ahead.

Only to stop dead in his tracks when he see's bright white/silver hair not two-hundred metres in front of him. "Fuck!" He shouts turning around, only to have his body wrapped in bandages, turning around again cautiously so as not to fall over he asks. "So how did you get here so fast this time Gin?"

The old man smiles his ever freaky smile and replies. "Well I was on my way to you room to make sure you hadn't made another run for it when I heard a loud crash in this general direction." He says using his free hand to gesture at the open space around them. "But now I'm gonna have to take you to Aizen, ooh but I'm excited, he has something new planned for you~" He sing-songs picking Ichigo up and flash-stepping to Aizen's office.

"Fuuuckk" Ichigo grumbles out wonder what the hell that sick perverted shinigami was going to do to him. Ichigo feels the bandages that bind him loosen and undo as he is placed back on his feet.

"Now be a good little boy and wait here while I go fetch him kay?" Gin says still smiling. Ichigo growls but knows better than to leave now, and instead decides to tear Aizen's office up a bit.

Two minutes later Aizen enters his office only to find it in sheds, literally.

"Gin next time take his zanpakto off him I don't want to have to keep on repairing my office every time we leave him alone here for a few seconds." He commands quietly walking over to find Ichigo looking out the window while sitting on Aizen's chair. "Ichigo why do you continue to try to escape, you're one of us now. The two red lines on your cheek prove that as well as the zero on your neck. Just give in." After speaking these words Aizen easily blocks the punch from the hot headed teen and proceeds to hold onto that hand while mumbling an enchantment to keep the boy asleep while he did his work.

Ichigo felt his eyes droop and tried to pull his fist out of Aizen's grasp, but to no avail. "Damn" He manages to get out as his body falls out of the chair and into the prepared arms of Aizen.

"Now then Gin, shall we begin?" He asks while smiling. Hefting the boy over his shoulder Aizen walks to the room with the real Hougyoku the thoughts of his plan of punishment for the boy running through his head, if all goes well then after a month or so Ichigo will never want to leave. *Queue Evil Laugh*

Review ne? How am I doing, do you like it? Haha after writing this I gave it to my friend to read and she was laughing and telling me about how many innuendo's I have in here and I told her they were all (or at least most of them) unintended. Haha oh well hope you like so far~


	2. Chapter 2

**Forming Bonds**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach TT-TT

**Warning-** Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read, as well as the yaoi there will be slight maybe major violence, half-hearted rape (he is willing just not happily willing). GrimmIchi

**Overall Summary-** Ichigo has been trapped in Los Noches for over four months now and ever since his first week has been the number zero Espada, recently he attempted another escape and was caught by Gin. As punishment Aizen adds a special feature to Ichigo's body. How will his blue haired nemesis react upon seen Aizen's latest work.

**Summary of this Chapter-** Okay people in this chapter Ichigo see's Grimmjow for the first time in two months, so when the orange haired teen see's the other man's face why does his heart beat so fast?

Lalalalaaa haha I'm really mean with the characters in my fanfics, and I kinda feel bad for Ichigo but it will be worth it when I make it to the lemon hahaha. Anyway read on! Hope you like it ;)

Chapter Two

Ichigo woke up with a slight pain that originated from his lower back and atop his head, standing he looked around for his zanpakto, memories of before he passed out slowly coming back to him. "Stupid Gin, bastard Aizen!" he grumbled smiling slightly when he sees Zangetsu leaning against the wall, next to a mirror. Walking over he picked Zangetsu up and put the sword on his back, only to feel it fall to the ground and his mouth fall open when he takes in his appearance. "AIZEN YOU FUCKING PERVERT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!" He yelled running around the room looking for his clothes, when he realised they weren't in there he ran outside and realised he had no clue as to where he was.

"Fuck, shit, fuuuuuck" he said turning the next corner and after two or three steps turning around and running for his life in the other direction. _Why me?_ The thought coursed to his head as he kept running into people and running away from them.

Ichigo was just about to give up and just destroy the place so that Gin or Aizen came to stop him so he could get his fucking clothes back. Walking through a light blue archway Ichigo saw Grimmjow and sighed in relief. _Grimmjow hates me, he won't do what the others did._ He thought relieved."Oi Grimmjow help me out for a bit." He calls out to the teal haired man who turns to him and yells.

"And why the fuck should I do that fuck- what the fuck are you wearing?" He stops mid-sentence looking Ichigo over with shock written all over his face. "I had no clue you were in to cross-dressing strawberry." He says walking in a quick circle around the teen, his eyes stopping on the neko ears and tail. Then he decides to actually listen to what the boy is saying.

"- and every fucking time without fail every fucking person got a fucking perverted fucking smile and gleam in their eyes and tried to fucking rape me!" Ichigo yells completely pissed off now looking down at the ground he tries to calm down. "I'm going to kill that fucking Aizen when I get my clothes back." He growls out.

"Okay first off why didn't you just go back to your tower little princess?" Grimmjow mocks.

"Fuck you, the place I woke up in is somewhere I've never been before and I don't know how to get back to that tower, if I could I would've gone back and gotten other clothes already." Ichigo retorts looking up at the man, when he see's Grimmjow staring at him with a calm structured face he feels his heart flutter *thump, thump*. What the fuck! It must be agitation that's it *thump*, damn stupid Grimmjow!

"Second question, are those ears and tail real? Cuz they have both been twitching irately for this whole time." He says, signature grin creeping along his face as he walked over to Ichigo and simultaneously tugged on both his tail and an ear.

"Ow fuck Grimm that hurt!" Ichigo whimpers pulling away rubbing his ear.

"Okay I think you need to tell me what happened." Grimm states looking at Ichigo expectantly, manic smile still in place.

"I tried to escape again and Gin caught me and took me to Aizen saying something about a new punishment. Aizen came along, I passed out and woke up like this." Ichigo explains gesturing all over his body. Then almost starts crying when he see's the 'I'm-gonna-rape-you' look in Grimm's eyes and bolts for the closest doorway. Just as he was about to slam to door on it closed he feels someone grab his wrist. Ichigo turns to punch Grimmjow only to have that hand caught as well. Stopping for only a second he aims a kick in-between Grimmjow's legs, but because Grimm flinches back he misses.

The impact was still enough to make Grimm loosen his grip so Ichigo quickly pulls away and runs off down the light blue hallway.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo ran away frowning slightly _"somewhere I've never been before and I don't know how to get back to that tower" _the memory of what Ichigo said bringing his smile back to his face. Grimm took a second to lean against the wall and burn the image of how Ichigo looked when he first entered that archway.

_Faintly flushed skin and long slightly wavy orange hair cascading down his back, amber eyes big and pleading, the long graceful neck exposed. Oh and of course his outfit, oh his outfit! An orange and purple maid outfit covered Ichigo from head to toe. A purple frilly maid head band was on his orange hair. Two poofy purple sleaves that only went as far as to cover his shoulders and a purple frilly dress waved down his body until about mid-thigh, the frills helping to disguise the teen's lack of breast. An orange apron was wrapped around his waist, tying up in a big bow at the back and reaching a little above the end of the purple dress underneath. Long orange socks framed his slender legs and reached just below the end of the purple dress and little purple converse with orange laces adorned his feet. He also had three little accessories one on his neck, and two on his wrists, a little purple chocker wrapped around Ichigo's neck and had an orange love heart hanging from the centre and two orangs leather band with purple diamantes circling around them both identical on each wrist. Lastly to complete the look Ichigo had two orange neko ears and tail all three things had little purple tips. Ha even his zanpakto had purple bandages instead of the usual white._

Man just remembering that made Grimmjow's cock twitch, man that Aizen was a genius. Grimmjow smiled pervertedly and followed in the direction Ichigo had run in but not before locking the door that they had both entered earlier that lead into Grimmjow's chambers. Laughing evilly Grimmjow took his time to catch up to his little neko maid. _You're in my territory now Ichigo._

Soooo review ne? You like? Haha poor Ichigo ;] I'm gonna ask a friend if she can draw me some fan art for this, if she does I'll be sure to post it :) in any case don't hate me for making Ichigo cross-dress ne? hehe To the next chapataaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Forming Bonds**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach TT-TT

**Warning-** Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read, as well as the yaoi there will be slight maybe major violence, half-hearted rape (he is willing just not happily willing). GrimmIchi

**Summary-** Ichigo has been trapped in Los Noches for over four months now and ever since his first week has been the number zero Espada, recently he attempted another escape and was caught by Gin. As punishment Aizen adds a special feature to Ichigo's body. How will his blue haired nemesis react upon seen Aizen's latest work.

**Summary for this Chapter-** Ichigo is trapped, Grimmjow is his captor.

Mwahahahahaaa who's ready for lemonssss u

Chapter Three

Ichigo slams the fifth door shut "And this one is a bathroom, oh joy." He says sarcastically, walking straight he comes to a split hallway and decides to go left. Just as he opens a door he hears Grimm's footsteps about to reach the corner and dives into the room quickly closing the door behind him. Due to this the room turns pitch black and causes Ichigo to have to get on his hands and knees and crawl around to look for something to hide under, he feels a wooden frame after a few seconds of frantic searching and quickly crawls under it, just as the door opens.

A flash of Grimmjow's face flows through Ichigo's mind making him blush and his heart beat increase even more, if he wasn't careful he'd be found because of how loud his heartbeat was. _Okay so I admit it, he's attractive. But I don't swing that way for fucks sake!_ He thinks as he watches a pair of feet walk over to where he is after turning a light on.

"Hey Ichigo, you know your tail is still hanging out the side of the bed right?" Grimm says as he grabs the tail and pulls Ichigo out from under his bed, earning a howl of pain. "Man strawberry you have a 'great' sense of direction, do you realise just where you are?" He mocks, throwing Ichigo onto the bed and watching in amusement as the boy took in the room he was in.

The room had dark blue walls and light blue carpeting and roof (who knew Aizen actually had this stuff?) The was a beautiful dresser and cupboard on the left wall and pressed up against the right wall was a huge elegant dark-wood bed frame, with a matters that's had a gorgeous dark blue silk and satin blanket with light blue swirls. He really had to appreciate Aizen's sense of style, and then he realised he was on said bed with his legs sprawled out in front of him from being thrown on the bed. Looking up terrified he almost passes out from mental overload at how Grimmjow was raping him with his eyes.

Grimmjow bent over and pulled Ichigo's zanpakto out from under the bed unwrapping it slightly he ripped a bit off and watched in slight amazement as new bandage grew and re-wrapped itself around the blade. Smiling evilly he jumped onto Ichigo and quickly pinned and tied the teen's wrists. "Fuck Grimm let me go!" The teen shouts struggling vehemently. Grimm just continues to smile as he takes off the wig and the little maid headband and throws them onto the floor and moving onto the shoes and socks.

Five minutes later Ichigo lay completely naked in front of Grimm sitting on his legs and his hands ties above his head. Blushing deeply he cried out in pain/pleasure when Grimm suddenly latched onto his neck, Ichigo feels the other man's hand slowly sliding up his side and shivers slightly at the light touch. Finally it reaches his nipples and starts to rub them sensually, making Ichigo moan then gasp in shock at what he just did, in an attempt to stop any more embarrassing noises from leaving his mouth he bites down on his lip, hard. But Grimm won't stop there, oh no his other hand is slowly getting closer and closer to Ichigo's dick.

Gripping it tightly Grimmjow begins to rub the soft flesh trying to bring it to life. "Nya- ah st- stop Grimm." Ichigo manages to get out. _Shit, crap, fuck! Why am I getting hard? This is Grimmjow! A FUCKING GUY!_ He tells himself in an attempt to block out the way the older man was making him feel. Biting his lip again Ichigo squeezes his eyes shut, and tries his hardest to stop the moans and whimpers escaping his mouth. He slowly opens his eyes when he feels Grimm's head leave his neck.

Grimmjow finally stops assaulting Ichigo's neck, satisfied that it was practically completely marked and looks up to take in the view; Ichigo's face is flushed and his eyes are partly closed but are clouded with lust and pleasure, that sweet mouth is bleeding which makes Grimm frown. _He's biting his lip to stop himself from crying out, _he thinks. Grimmjow fastens his pace and applies just the right amount of pressure to Ichigo's cock and just when the boy gasps he leans in and claims his lips in a passionate kiss. Slipping his tongue in he explores the wet heat of Ichigo's mouth and smiles when Ichigo starts kissing him back, just as passionately.

Suddenly Grimmjow breaks away and quickly strips himself climbing back on top of Ichigo he rubs his rock solid member against the teens earning a heated moan from both of them. Smiling he shoves three fingers into Ichigo's mouth. "Suck." He commands in a husky voice, Ichigo complies and the feel as well as the sight almost push Grimm over the edge. _How could I have not noticed how fucking hot this kid is, well I did notice I suppose but why did I wait so long to fuck him? _ Grimm thought to himself.

Pulling his fingers out of the now completely gone (sanity wise) Ichigo's mouth with soft 'plop' Grimm puts his non saliva covered hand on Ichigo's cock and begins a slow torturous pace to distract the boy as he slipped a single digit in the tight hole. Even with the distraction he felt Ichigo flinch. "Relax it will make it easier." He says as he slips in a second finger. Ichigo still tries to squirm away so Grimmjow applies more pressure and picks up his pace with the hand that's on the boy's cock. Ichigo releases another moan which goes straight to Grimm's dick.

Slipping in the third and final finger he began probing around for Ichigo's prostate. While still pumping and thrusting his fingers Grimm lifts himself enough so that he can suck on Ichigo's now pert nipples. "AAHHH! Th- there Grimm!" Ichigo cries out when Grimmjow hits _that _spot. Grimmjow smiles around the nipple and releases Ichigo's cock to untie the teens hands. After doing this Grimm continues to pump, thrust and suck on Ichigo's body until. "Nya ah ha no st- stop Grimm I- I'm gonna- AAHHHH!" Ichigo cries as he climaxes, hot white liquid pooling on his chest.

Sitting up Grimmjow groans at how Ichigo looks and begins to lick up the mess on the boys chest slowly and steadily bringing his member back to life, after Grimmjow has licked it all up he starts to kiss Ichigo, softly at first then starts to rub his erection against Ichigo's half hard dick. As the kiss turns more lustful and Ichigo's cock stands at full height again and Ichigo threads his slim hands into Grimm's hair and pulls the older man in closer to deepen the kiss. Grimm smiles triumphantly and adjusts himself and thrusts into Ichigo in one go. "OWww!" Ichigo whimpers pulling away from the kiss and pulling as hard as he can on Grimmjow's hair as punishment.

Grimm waits a few seconds then pulls out and thrusts back in this time at a different angle. He repeats this four times, each time Ichigo cries out in pain until he finds the strawberry's prostate. "Ahh Grimmjow m- more." He moans out, Grimm buries his face in Ichigo's neck and begins to bit and suck the sensitive flesh drawing more and more moans and mewls of pleasure from the boy beneath him.

Reaching down he pumps on Ichigo's weeping cock. "That's it Ichigo moan for me, turn me on even more with that voice of yours, tell me, tell me it feels good." Grimmjow grunts out.

"Ahn! Ah g- good." Ichigo cries out when Grimm thrusts in particularly deep. Grimmjow picks up his pace known both of them are close, matching his pumps in time with his erratic thrusts. "Ah ah Gr- Grimmjow!" Ichigo cries out cumming on his and Grimmjow's chests again. Grimmjow bites Ichigo's neck as the heat around him clenches and climaxes as well.

Collapsing onto Ichigo's he notices the boys breathing slowly evening out as he falls to sleep. "God that was the best sex I've ever had and I've had a lot, be proud of yourself Ichigo." He Says getting up to go have a shower.

When he came back Ichigo was awake and they went for another round, then another, then another.

Ichigo wakes up the next day with pain shooting up and down his spine, grumbling about how rough Grimm was, looking around he realised he was back in his own room and sighed gratefully. Slowly sitting up he looks to the side of his bed and notices a note, a glass of water and two white pills. He decides to read the note first;

_Hey Ichigo, _

_I have some work to do but I'll be back later, be ready ;)_

_P.S. Those white pills are for the pain in your back._

_Yours Sexily_

_Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, No. 6 Espada._

Laughing at the note Ichigo reaches over and grabs the water and pills, swallowing both in one go. Sighing Ichigo leaned back and wondered his feelings were to Grimmjow, I mean it wasn't just yesterday that he had, had those feelings for, he'd been thinking about the damn teal haired man for over half the time he'd been here for. Sighing in defeat he admits what he knew he had felt ever since their first meeting.

"I suppose I love him." He said out loud and nearly having a heart attack when a calm voice replied.

"Well that's nice to know." Ichigo looked over to the doorway where Gin stood, a piles of steaming eggs and bacon on a plate in his hands. Gin walks over and places it on the bed next to Ichigo than walks over to the flat screen T.V and puts a disc in the DVD player. "I knew you wouldn't be able to walk all that well *snicker* so I made you some breakfast and brought a little clip over, me and Aizen watched it last night it was quite entertaining so do enjoy." He says clicking play but before he leaves he uses some binding thing and puts a fence like bandage around the bed so Ichigo cannot get out of the bed and turns the volume to full and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Ichigo picks up a piece of bacon just assuming Gin did that to stop him from trying to escape again and looks to the TV to see what both Aizen and Gin found so interesting….. and chocked on the bacon he was eating. It was him running away from someone, than walking into a room that had Grimmjow in it….. ._ "Oi Grimmjow help me out for a bit."_

"_And why the fuck should I do that fuck- what the fuck are you wearing?" _ Oh no Ichigo knew what this was, "Fuck! Turn it off FUCK!" he yelled ignoring the pain in his back and jumping up and pulling on the 'fence' around the bed. _"I had no clue you were in to cross-dressing strawberry." _ Ichigo looks around for Zangetsu and see's him on the wall near the TV.

"_- and every fucking time without fail every fucking person got a fucking perverted fucking smile and gleam in their eyes and tried to fucking rape me!" _Ichigo collapses back on the bed and covers his ears and eyes. "Don't listen, don't listen, don't listen!" he chanted trying to block out the video.

"_I'm going to kill that fucking Aizen when I get my clothes back."_

"_Okay first off why didn't you just go back to your tower little princess?"_

And Ichigo sits there trapped for the rest of the video which ends with Grimmjow carrying an unconscious Ichigo back to his tower.

Haha so how was it? Sorry I had to end it like that it's just more amusing in my eyes haha. Anyway after this chapter there will still be lemons but there will also be fluff, violence and the like. I have some interesting things planned ;] Anyways Review ne?


	4. Chapter 4

**Forming Bonds**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach TT-TT

**Warning-** Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read, as well as the yaoi there will be slight maybe major violence, half-hearted rape (he is willing just not happily willing). GrimmIchi

**Summary-** Ichigo has been trapped in Los Noches for over four months now and ever since his first week has been the number zero Espada, recently he attempted another escape and was caught by Gin. As punishment Aizen adds a special feature to Ichigo's body. How will his blue haired nemesis react upon seen Aizen's latest work.

**Summary for this Chapter-** Ichigo and Grimmjow continue on in an easy going relationship, not talking much about it to each other and never mentioning anything about those times when they would simply lie down together and watch a movie or something. No it was not cuddling they were simply sitting close together while Grimmjow played with his hair and ears and Ichigo curled up to his side, no it wasn't cuddling at all.

Sooooo how am I doing so far? Just a warning if you only read this for the lemon then you'll be surprised to know I actually plan to turn this into a proper story and not just leave it at lemons and fluff, sorry if that's not what you wanted. At any rate I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read on!

Chapter Four

After a long day of hard work Grimmjow had reported back to Aizen and had been given a back of clothes to deliver to Ichigo _"Their designed to not be affected by his, new body parts."_ He had been told. Scoffing Grimmjow walked up the last step and around the corner that lead to Ichigo's room. Guessing the teen might be asleep he slowly and quietly opened the door. And stood shocked at the sight in front of him; Ichigo lay on his bed completely naked, slowly stroking his cock while gently pinching his nipples. "Grimm…." The boy groaned out his tail curling in ecstasy, _"Relax it will make it easier." _He hears his own voice coming from the TV on his left, ahh I see now. He though as he watched himself finger fucking Ichigo.

Smiling evilly Grimm walked over to the TV and turned it off and Ichigo, who with that finally noticed Grimmjow's arrival, blushed to the roots of his hair and ducked under the blankets of his bed obviously trying to hide from the older male. Grimmjow just continued to smile while grabbing his sword and quickly slicing through the thing trapping Ichigo on his bed, then throwing his sword to the side he stripped and pounced on Ichigo. "Come on little neko, I'll help you finish off." He purred out seductively while pulling back the blankets covering Ichigo. "So you just stay put while I fuck you so hard you fall unconscious yea." He said his smile stretching even more if that was even possible.

Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow began to suck him off, the way the older man spoke the way he treated Ichigo, it only turned the teen on more. Man I must be a masochist or something he thought glumly to himself.

Two weeks later….

Ichigo stood ain front of the stove preparing dinner for himself and Grimmjow thinking about what mood Grimmjow might be when he gets back. Lately he'd been coming back to the tower in a very distant mood or really angry mood. Sighing Ichigo flipped the steak in the pan than opened the oven to take out the potato bake (who knew the boy could cook?).

After setting up the table and serving the dinner Ichigo covered it and went to have a shower. Lately his thoughts had been clouded and he just couldn't seem to think straight. Turning on the shower and undressing the thought passed through his mind that it wasn't as if he couldn't think properly but rather he didn't _want_ to.

Stepping into the showers warm embrace he tried to wash away his doubts but the more he tried to forget about it the more persistent the thoughts became, why wasn't he trying to run away anymore? Why wasn't he upset about his relationship with Grimmjow? WHY THE FUCK COULDN"T HE LEAVE THIS FUCKING PLACE! The thoughts pounded through his head causing him to punch the shower wall, feeling the tile crack and shatter under the force of the hit. That's it I'm planning my escape starting from now!

The next day Ichigo went on a walk, leaving his zanpakto behind so that no one suspected him of anything. He did this three times a day over the next three days. In between him 'walking' and his relationship with Grimmjow Ichigo was dead tired by day five and almost considered backing out on his escape and postponing it till tomorrow. Then he realised that he was trying to find a way to stay longer and jumped out of bed, grabbed his zanpakto and flash stepped through the escape route he had planned. Once outside he ran to the outer wall of Los Noches, raised his sword and sliced through it.

Knowing that he didn't have much time left Ichigo straight forward slicing any walls that got in his way and shouted out in joy when the last wall broke to reveal the desert plains of Hueco Mundo dyed in silver from the moons glow. Smiling to himself he started to casually walk out into the desert figuring that he could find a hollow and get it to take him back to the human world completely forgetting for just a moment that he was now an Espada and also had two cat ears and a tail. The moment of forgetfulness was pure happiness, until the world came crashing back down when he heard a wall being smashed just out of his vision, jumping in shock he ran towards the noise. Turning the corner he saw a familiar orange glow covering a certain part of the wall, watching in stunned silence his jaw nearly dropping off when he realised that it was Orihime's shield.

"GUYS I'M ALREADY OUT! STOP DON'T GO IN THERE!" He shouted running to the wall but by the time he got there the orange glow was long gone. Shit what do I do! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Pacing back and forth he finally decided to go after them bringing Zangetsu above his head he sliced through the wall, without waiting for the dust to clear he stepped through and sighed in relief when he saw a figure in front of him, from the shape and size of the figure he thought it must've been Ishda. "Thank god I got to you in time quick we have to catch up to the others, I've already escaped." He said walking through the clouds of dust, grabbing onto the figures arm he started walking the direction he guessed the others had gone in, stopping when he felt that Ishda was staying still, "Come on we have to hurry before they get caught!" He said turning around. "Fuck." Was all he said when he looked into the emotionless green eyes of the third Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Dan dan daaannnnnn. Haha cliffy! So how do you like the fanfic so far everyone? Review ne?


	5. Chapter 5

**Forming Bonds**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach TT-TT

**Warning-** Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read, as well as the yaoi there will be slight maybe major violence, half-hearted rape (he is willing just not happily willing). GrimmIchi

**Summary-** Ichigo has been trapped in Los Noches for over four months now and ever since his first week has been the number zero Espada, recently he attempted another escape and was caught by Gin. As punishment Aizen adds a special feature to Ichigo's body. How will his blue haired nemesis react upon seen Aizen's latest work.

**Summary for this Chapter-** Ichigo has escaped! But upon escaping he see's his friends entering the hell he just left to 'save' him. Running after his friends he is stopped by Ulquiorra, Ichigo is dragged back to the centre of Los Noches and kept captive with the promise of never seeing the human world again.

Mwahhahahahaha *lightning in background* tell me my beloved readers am I doing okay so far? Have I got you on the ends of your chairs, biting your nails and begging for more?

Chapter Five

Ichigo sat in a chair in Aizen's newly cleaned and refurnished office and tried yet again to undo the ropes that bound him. "Ah Ichigo, Ichigo. You should have run when you had the chance, why did you come back for your friends hmm?" Aizen said nonchalantly grabbing Ichigo's chin and forcing the teen to face him. Ichigo growled and death stared Aizen as best as he could.

~Memories~

Ichigo let go of Ulquiorra's hand as if it had burnt him and simultaneously grabbed onto the hilt of his zanpakto ready to fight the raven haired Espada if the need arose. Suddenly his body froze and the ground was looking very close all of a sudden, sadly Ichigo's mind had only worked long enough to register being caught by Ulquiorra before blacking out.

~Back to the Present~

"Fuck you!" He growled out then flinched back as Aizen suddenly squeezed his chin. "Look I promise I will never ever try t escape again if you let my friends go alive I beg you Aizen!" Ichigo whispered the last part dearly hoping his pleas would reach the older man and that his friends would be okay.

Aizen looked at Ichigo before laughing in a way that any normal person would think to be gentle but Ichigo could hear the malice underneath and it ran shivers through his body. "Oh Ichigo I would love to let your friends go but I need to keep my beloved Arrancars and Espadas entertained, and honestly you would keep that promise for about as long as it took for you to think up another plan. So no, I'll be leaving you here while I go and watch the footage of your friends demise. Oh wait as punishment for trying to escape I will have you watch it with me." He said easily picking Ichigo up and slinging him over his shoulder. "It'll be fun, I'll even get gin to make us some popcorn!" He exclaimed. Ichigo yelled, screamed and fought as best he could until Aizen just gave up and knocked him unconscious. After locking Ichigo in a padded room that he had copied from a show he had seen while in the human world. The teen was a pain but when the time came Aizen would use that power against the soul society and he would not let his so called friends stop that from happening.

Ichigo pounded on the door of the stupid white room, his friends were out there fuck! "CERO!" He shouted firing a blood red cero from his finger tip only to have it rebound into his face at much less force "FUCK!" He shouted jumping up again and pounding as hard as he could on the door. "Orihime! Ishda! Chad!" He shouted again his fists beginning to bleed from the constant impact.

"_You are weak." _Zangetsu's voice floats through his mind. Making Ichigo jump.

"_Zangetsu what am I supposed to do?"_ He calls into his inner world.

"_Do you not have a sword? Have you lost your will to fight? CALL TO ME ICHIGO! SUMMON ME TO YOUR SIDE!" _Zangetsu replies. Ichigo turns around and leans against the wall. What am I fighting for? He asks himself.

"My friends." He breaths.

"_What?"_

"I fight to protect those dear to me!" Ichigo shouts his spiritual pressure rising drastically. "I will not be held back! I will not be limited! I will save them!" He shouts feeling a sudden weight on his back. Pulling his zanpakto off his back Ichigo releases his bankai and slices through the door in one easy motion once outside he feels around for his friend's spiritual pressure. Feeling it in the east he ran straight for it using a single cero to blast through every wall in his way, running through the last of the rubble he was again blasted by sunlight. "Where are they, where are they, where are they." He chanted looking for his friends and spotting them just below the bridge. "GUYS IT'S ME OI!" He calls out jumping over the bridge to land in front of them.

After straightening up all his friends look blankly at him for a few seconds before Renji and Rukia start cracking up laughing. "Hahahaha- wha- ha ts ha on y ha your ha he head." Renji manages to get out making Ichigo blush, having forgotten all about his new little additions to his body.

"I, umm well Aizen kinda changed me into an Espada and after like my tenth try of running away gave me these as punishment." He mumbled just loud enough for his friends to hear. After hearing him mention his attempted escape Rukia and Renji sobered up and looked at him. He looked at his friends worrying about if they were going to reject him because he was forcibly changed or not. They looked at him for a few more minutes in silence until Orihime stepped forward and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kurosaki-kun." She said then let go. "Well we found Ichigo so let's get out of here" She exclaimed, heading back the way she came and turning back to say "hurry up then". They all snapped out of their daze and started running towards the outer wall.

"We have to hurry, I was locked up in some padded room and I have no doubt that Aizen will send gin to check on me real soon so how are we getting back?" He informed them and asked.

"Urahara will open a gate when we get out of Los Noches and use this message device to let him know." Ishda said holding up a violet stick with a light blue button on top. Blue. That reminds Ichigo of his love, Grimmjow. Please forgive me he thought in silent prayer already just wanting to turn around and run back to his tower to wait for the teal haired man to come back. Using his cero he blasted through all the walls in front of them and thought about why he didn't use thing in the first place.

"_Why hello again king" _His carbon copy called from Ichigo's inner world. Ahh that's why.

"_Go back to sleep Shiro."_ Ichigo replied using as much strength as he could afford to put the hollow under. After he was positive his hollow half was supressed he looked at his friends that were running beside him and heard Chad ask how many of those he could do.

"I cannot fire anymore I'm already at my limit if I go any further I'll have to deal with Shiro." He replied smiling when he was again outside in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. "Okay Ishda let's get out of here." He said turning to his raven haired male friend.

After Ishda pushed the button they all waited for at least two minutes on high alert until they heard the gate open. Ichigo pushed everyone in first and hoped in behind them sparing a quick glance behind him when the gate started closing, only to see Grimmjow standing there with a look of utter betrayal on his face and the one word he hear before the gate shut completely resounded in his head over and over. "_Why?_" It had come out broken and painful stabbing Ichigo's heart over and over every time it repeated in his head.

He didn't notice when the tears started to fall nor when they got back to the training grounds under the candy store, his friends who would have both seen and heard what happened had figured it out by then and had let him walk out of the shop alone.

By the time Ichigo got home his throat felt raw and his eyes stung so bad but he didn't care, he got back in his body and fell straight back onto his bed letting the tears fall freely now, repeating over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Grimmjow."

TT-TT I'm sorry readers! I had to end it like that please don't kill me! There will be a sequel to this I'll be calling it '_Broken Ties' _so if you liked this then stay tuned for the next one. I promise I'll release it soon! But I'll be releasing another after that, to finish it off, broken ties just explains both their lives without each other and the one after will be their reunion, so hang in there and I'll release them both soon! And it will have a happy ending! Review ne?


End file.
